Infectious diseases and other medical conditions affect life on a continual basis. Developments have been made to detect the presence of, for example, antigens in blood or other fluids in order to diagnose illnesses. In some cases, a microfluidic device is used to analyze an analyte within a fluid such as blood.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.